1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture for a sloped ceiling, whose position can be easily adjusted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting fixture having an optics assembly and a gravity-controlled pendulum with an indicator that facilitates correct positioning of the optics assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
Many residential and commercial buildings have rooms with sloped ceilings. Lighting fixtures recessed within the ceiling are often used to light these rooms in an effective and inconspicuous way. To perform optimally, it is important that the optics assemblies of these lighting fixtures be properly aligned in a vertical position. These fixtures typically have optics assemblies that are adjustable for use with ceilings having a particular slope. The fixtures have markings that aid a person in aligning them correctly. A ceiling sloped at 30 degrees, for example, would require a fixture that has a “30 degree” marking. When adjusted properly in accordance with the marking, the optics should point downward as long as the slope of the ceiling is exactly 30 degrees.
Unfortunately, the slope of a ceiling as designed often does not precisely match the slope of the ceiling after it has been built. As a result, lighting fixtures designed for ceilings sloped at a particular angle do not lead to perfectly aligned optics assemblies even when markings are employed to facilitate the process. Multiple adjustments are sometimes necessary in order to place the lighting fixture in the correct position. Since the installment and adjustment of ceiling lights usually requires a person to climb up a ladder and work in high places, the process is physically awkward, time-consuming, tedious, and somewhat dangerous.